visita
by lori777
Summary: crossover de loveless y xxxholic. es guapo, fuerte y tiene todo lo que desea, excepto libertad, solo una mariposa cambiara su destino...


Visita

** Visita **

-Decir que uno esta solo es muy triste… aunque Soubi-san es mayor, y no me refiero a "eso"- señala su cabeza,-…aun es como un niño y debe aprender muchas cosas, aun habrá gente que conocer… personas que serán tus amigos, personas que serán tus enemigos, y más importante aún… personas que te amarán… seguramente la persona que es solo esta hecha para Soubi-san esta haya afuera, esperando…solo es cuestión de buscar un poco más… Pero, si Soubi-san ya encontró a esa persona, no debe dejarla sola, debe ser fuerte, muy fuerte para proteger a esa persona, aunque…-se detiene pensativo, su dedo índice toca su mentón,- quizás esa persona no quiere a Soubi-san-el rostro de aludido es de tristeza extrema, el mayor acaricia su rostro dulcemente- pero, el que no te quiera no significa que no puedas ser feliz, si la persona que me gusta es feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, yo sería muy feliz por esa persona, su sonrisa, su mirada, toda su persona es un tesoro para mí,-su rostro es sincero-porque se que esa persona es la más importante para mí…-una bella sonrisa adorna su cara. –Y… ¿Quién es la persona más importante para Soubi-san?-pregunto tranquilo. EL aludido se quedo pensativo un momento, si bien es cierto que ha habido muchas personas, en especial "él", esa persona era otra totalmente distinta.

-…-susurró el nombre tan leve que solo el viento pudo escucharlo, pero por suerte el mayor tenía cierta ventaja en su contra, porque el viento era su amigo.

- ¡Ah! Con que ese es su nombre… es un bello nombre je-dijo muy feliz.-Con ese bello nombre, seguramente atraerá lo que desea… Los nombres son muy importantes…seguro piensas que es frágil pero es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, tan fuerte que se levantará por si solo… Se parece a una persona que conozco, por un lado de la situación… ellos son muy parecidos, pero el otro lado es un asunto que no puedo arreglar tan fácil, es decisión del cliente-sus palabras sorprendieron al otro. -¡Oh! Casi lo olvido… este es un mensaje para esa persona… "Un ave que no tiene alas no puede volar en este cielo llamado memoria, pero yo aún creo que los recuerdos son como el tiempo, siempre fluirán de nuevo…"-las palabras confundieron al rubio castaño- Jejeje es que creo que el se preocupa mucho por sus recuerdos, pero esta bien…-su rostro se volvió amable- Estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien…-El muchacho sonrió para sí, encendió un cigarrillo y emprendió camino, -Espera, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no deberías fumar tanto, no es bueno para tu salud… ni para la salud de esa persona-dijo a lo lejos, el rubio sonrió, y apagó su cigarrillo.

-Estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien… después de todo, el hecho de cambiar uno mismo es cambiar el futuro…-dijo sonriente mientras lo veía alejarse.

-¿Watanuki-sama?-se escucho decir de dos niños. -¿Van a estar bien, ellos?-preguntaron con preocupación. Su creador solo les sonrió amable como una respuesta.

-Vamos a casa… -dijo el mayor, tomando a los dos niños de las manos. –Kohane-chan y los demás no esperan…-declaró.

-¡s.f.! Yui y Maya ayudarán a hacer la cena-dijeron los dos muy felices.

-mmm eso va a traerme problemas… todos siempre quieren ayudarme, excepto él, solo se dedica a comer-declaró entre molesto y cansado.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se disolvieron y se marcharon de ese lugar, mientras tanto el rubio castaño estaba pensando en todo lo que le dijo ese hombre misterioso, llevaba rato en la habitación del niño.

-¿En qué piensas Soubi?-pregunto el pequeño.

-En las palabras que me dijo un hombre misterioso-contestó el mayor tranquilo.  
-¿Hombre misterioso?-exclamo el niño.

-Si. Era un hombre alto, delgado, sin orejas, de cabello negro, tenía un ojo azul y otro un poco dorado, además iba acompañado de una niña y un niño que vestía como muñecos y llevaban sombrero-dijo el rubio castaño.

-¡Ah!… y ¿Qué te dijo esa persona?-interrogo curioso.

-Muchas cosas, y algo para ti…-contestó con un poco de molestia.

-¿para mí?- pregunto el niño ansioso.

-…"Un ave que no tiene alas no puede volar en este cielo llamado memoria, pero yo aún creo que los recuerdos son como el tiempo, siempre fluirán de nuevo…"-repitió el mayor, el menor solo escucho callado, parecía triste y perturbado. –Quizás yo… -trató de disculparse pero fue interrumpido.

-Talvez pueda confiar en eso…-dijo el menor con una sonrisa muy bella. El mayor calló, no podía creerlo, ese hombre "raro" tenía razón, la sola sonrisa de Ritsuka era suficiente para hacerlo muy feliz.

En otro sitio…

Un joven de cabellos blancos con uñas largas y rojas, vestido de yukata blanca. Una joven de cabello naranja con un kimono del mismo color. Los dos niños. Dos bolitas, una blanca y otra negra. Una joven de cabello largo castaño y ojos azules. Todos querían ayudar a preparar la cena, excepto un hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados, tranquilamente descansaba en la sala de estar, vestía una yukata verde musgo.

**FIN**


End file.
